Your beautiful smile
by Yosukehunter
Summary: "Senyum yang manis itu..Sangat pahit untuk di lupakan"Ujar Elliot sambil menangisi gadis yang terbujur kaku di pangkuannya.     Warning : Chara death, Misstypo, Romance gagal dan lain lain.   EllxAda


Summary: "Senyum yang manis itu..Sangat pahit untuk di lupakan"Ujar Elliot sambil menangisi gadis yang terbujur kaku di pangkuannya. Gadis yang begitu Elliot benci tapi secara diam diam ia menyukainya, kini sudah terbujur kaku dengan senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. Siapa kah gadis tersebut?

Warning : Chara death, Misstypo, Romance gagal dan lain lain.

Disclaimer: Kue Mochi Eh maksud saya Mochi sensei saya minjam chara mu dulu ya ^ nanti tak balikin lagi hehehehe. Oh ya sediakan obat mata biar gak sakit mata soalnya panjang loh(?)

Tahun lalu di hari yang dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis itu. Iris mata jamrud dan rambut goldennya yang terurai itu menjadi pusat perhatian para bangsawan di pesta tersebut. Bibirnya yang mungil tersenyum. Ahh tidak! Siapa dia.

"**ELLIOT!" **

Ah aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika lawan bicaraku memanggilku.  
>"Ahhh Reo kau membuat ku kaget saja!"Ujar diriku kesal. Bagaimana kesal kalau orang lagi asik melamun tiba-tiba di kagetkan begitu saja?<p>

"Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan ya?"Keluh Reo, pelayan pribadiku.  
>"Ah..Maaf sampai mana kita tadi..?"Ucapku meminta maaf. Reo melanjutkan pembicaraannya tadi.<br>"Kita harus bertemu dengan Vincent Nightray...Ada yang harus aku tanyakan padanya..." Ahh Lagi-lagi Vincent... Si Pycho yang suka menusuk-nusuk boneka. Aku hanya menghela nafas.  
>"Ahh ..Yasudahlah Ayo..."Kataku malas. Kami berdua melangkah ke arah seorang lelaki berambut kuning dengan iris mata merahnya bagai darah.<br>"Vincent"Panggilku. Lelaki itu menengok kearahku.  
>"Elliot? Kau datang juga?"Tanya nya heran dengan kedatanganku. Aku hanya menghela nafas.<p>

"Kalau bukan karena Reo mengacamku pasti aku tidak datang ke tempat ini...Apalagi ini mansion Vessalius Vincent! Vessalius!"Ujarku kesal. Seketika Reo memukulku dengan buku tebal yang ia sering bawa.

"Kau jangan berlebihan Elly...Atau aku akan memukulmu untuk kedua kali"Ancam Reo. Astaga! Ini majikannya siapa, Pelayannya siapa lagi? Bisa di tertawakan nanti kalau ketauan sama keluarga Nightray. Padahal festival *Reversed reversed sudah lewat 3 bulan yang lalu.  
>"Ahahaha Kau dari dulu tidak berubah Elliot"Canda Vincent. "Oh ya..Aku dengar Reo ingin bertemu dengan ku?"Tanyanya. Aku hanya cuek saja.<br>"Ah benar..Ada yang aku ingin tanyakan kepadamu vincent.."balas Reo. Bla Bla Bla, terjadi pembicaraan antara Vincent dan Reo. Sedangkan aku tidak di ajak bicara. Sial aku di kacangin!

Karena bosan, aku segera mencari siapa saja yang bisa di ajak bicara. Dari pada mati gaya...Tapi siapa yang ku kenal disini? Gilbert? Aku rasa tidak, bocah Vessalius? Jangan nanti malah bertengkar! Hmmm. Aku segera menengok ke arah gadis yang baru saja aku lihat tadi. Senyumnya masih melekat di itu...

"Ahh permisi nona, bolehkah saya duduk disini"Ucapku sopan. Sebagai laki laki dari bangsawan Nightray harus bersikap gentle meskipun dia adalah..Vessalius.

"Kau...Elliot Nightray? Teman kakak?"Tanya gadis itu tersenyum. Teman katamu?  
>"Ah iya , kenalkan namaku Elliot Nightray"Balasku sambil menunduk hormat.<p>

"Namaku Eida Vessaliuss"Tuturnya tersenyum. Ahh senyuman mu itu...  
>"Salam kenal.."Ucapku gugup. Aku segera duduk di sampingnya.<br>"Aku dengar kau sekolah di Latowidge Gakuen ya? Kebetulan sekali tahun ini aku sekelas dengan mu...Semoga kita jadi teman sekelas yang baik"Tuturnya lagi. Iris mata 'emerald'nya indah sekali. Mirip kakaknya yang nyebelin itu. Ah!aku blushing!

"Ah iya...A-arigatou .."Lagi lagi aku gugup. Eida tersenyum.

Kami berdua melakukan percakapan ringan hingga seseorang memanggilnya.  
>"Eida! Akhirnya aku menemukan mu juga!"<p>

Kami berdua menengok sumber suara itu.  
>"Onni-chan.."<br>"Pendek! "  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

. * Maaf jangan tersingung Oz, Elliot*

**"GYAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!"  
>"Yang kulakukan? Ini kan Mansion ku!"<br>"Aku gak peduli! Pergi kamu! Hush Hush ! "  
>"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi.. "<br>"Eida untuk apa kamu ngobrol sama si kakek kakek ubanan!"  
>"..."<strong>

**"Apa kau bilang! Dasar pendek!"**

**"COWOK BERTEMPRAMEN** **BURUK!"  
>"PLAYBOY!"<br>"COWOK TSUNDERE!"**

**"COWOK PENGGOMBAL!"**

**"DASAR KA-..."**

Duakk! Seketika Oz dan Elliot terkapar tak berdaya.

"**Pertengkaran itu..Kesalahan KEDUA PIHAK!"**

**"**Paman..Oscar?"Ujar mereka serentak. Ternyata yang memukul mereka berdua adalah Oscar Vessalius.  
>"Bisakah kalian tenang walau sesaat?"Ujar Paman Oscar. Oz dan aku hanya mengangguk-angguk pasrah.<p>

"Syukurlah..Mari kita lanjutkan pesta nya para ladies-ladies"Kata Paman Oscar kembali ke kegiatannya sebelumnya yaitu: mabuk-mabukkan. Seketika kami bertiga plus Gilbert,Reo,Vincent dan Alice yang memperhatikan paman Oscar sweatdroop.  
>"Ah lupakan..Aku mau pulang dulu!"Aku segera pergi keluar mansion di susul dengan Reo. Sedangkan Oz hanya acuh tak acuh kepadaku. Saat aku berada di depan gerbang, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku.<br>"Elliot k-kun!"  
>"Eh...?" Seorang gadis berambut emerald menghampiri diriku. Dia adalah Eida.<br>"Soal tadi maafkan aku Elliot-kun.."tuturnya sambil membungkuk minta maaf. Kenapa dia yang minta maaf?  
>"Itu bukan salahmu kok Eida-cha- eh Eida-san"Sial aku salah bicara! Eida hanya tertawa.<br>"Kau boleh manggil aku Eida-chan hehehe"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Damn...Kau ingin aku mati meleleh ya?  
>"...aku pulang dulu ya..."Aku segera melambaikan tangan ke Eida. Aku segera berlari ke arah Reo yang sudah meninggalkanku.<p>

"Ah tunggu Elliot!"Ujar Eida.

"Eh...?"Responku.

"Senang berjumpa dengan mu... Elliot"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Iris mata jamrudnya beserta rambut goldennya yang terurai dengan indahnya. Aku terkesima melihatnya hingga aku sampai keesokan harinya aku masih mengingatnya.

.

.

.

.

~ 3 bulan kemudian~

Aku dan Reo mendapat undangan dari Eida untuk kerumahnya kemaren di kelas. Berhubungan hari ini hingga lusa libur, mending aku menerima tawarannya meskipun aku harus bertemu dengan si pendek itu. Tapi setidaknya aku bertemu dengan Eida. Uhh...Sejak kejadian itu aku, denyut jantung ku selalu berdetak lebih cepat ketika bertemu dengan nya. Senyumannya selalu terbayang di benak pikiranku. Uhh Aku benci itu!

"**Elliot? Kau melamun lagi?"**

Eh? Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Reo memanggilku.  
>"Untuk kesekian kali kau selalu melamun Elliot? Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatimu?"Tanyanya. Aku hanya terdiam. Apa aku harus menceritakannya?<br>"Uh..aku baik baik saja ..."Balasnya. Tetapi Reo tidak mempercayai jawabanku.

"Tapi di wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang dalam masalah"Ucapnya sambil menatapi wajahku. Uhh...sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menceritakannya..  
>"Jadi..Begini..."<br>.

.

.

"Ohh..Jadi begitu ya...Elliot, itu tanda tanda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta"Tuturnya sambil membaca bukunya. Aku hanya terkesima dengan pernyataan Reo tadi.  
>"A-apa? J-jatuh cinta..?"Kataku tidak percaya.<br>"Iya...Kau jatuh cinta kepada Nona Eida Elly! Itu mukjizat!"Pekik Reo bahagia. Sedangkan aku hanya mengerucutkan bibir. Aku benci mendengar pernyataan itu. Apa lagi kalau punya ipar kayak...  
><strong>"Aku GAKMAU PUNYA IPAR PENDEK KAYAK DIA!"<strong>

**"Lho? Aku kan tidak bilang kalian menikah..Wah wah wah..Elly kau-.."  
>"SHUT UP!"<strong>

Aku segera berlari menuju keluar dengan muka merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Reo hanya tertawa. Kami segera pergi menuju mansion Vessaliuss. Kebetulan Mansion Vessalius tidak jauh dari mansion Nightray. Setelah sampai di mansion Vessalius. Aku segera mengetok pintu yang besar tersebut.

.

.

.  
><strong> Tok tok tok<strong> .

Biasanya kalau di setiap mansion bangsawan pasti yang akan membukakan pintu pasti seorang buttler. Tetapi saat pintu terbuka, yang muncul bukanlah seorang buttler, Tapi seorang gadis berambut golden dengan iris 'emerald'.

"Eh Elliot..Reo..Silahkan masuk.."Oh no...

"I-iya.."

Aku segera memasuki mansion Vessaliuss yang sangat aku benci. Baru saja masuk keruang tamu, sudah di sambut dengan sambutan yang sangat sangat menyebalkan.  
>"KAU ELLY!"Ujar lelaki berambut golden seperti Eida yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama Gil dan Alice.<p>

"Pendek!"

"Kenapa kau disini!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Sudah sudah!"Relai Gilbert. "Kalian berdua kayak kucing dan anjing ya? Di sekolah, di rumah, di jalan selalu begini.."Tambahnya. Sedangkan Oz mulai jengkel.  
>"Aku akan membuatkan teh buat kalian semua"Ucap Eida riang. Ia segera melangkah ke dapur, tapi Oz menahan tangan Eida agar berhenti.<br>"Tunggu! Sebaiknya Gil saja yang buatkan teh!"Ujar Oz cemas. Tapi adiknya hanya tersenyum.  
>"Aku baik baik saja kok..."tuturnya. Ia segera melangkah ke dapur meninggalkan Oz. Sedangkan aku hanya menyerngitkan dahi.<br>"Ada apa dengan Eida, pendek?"Tanyaku. Oz menengok ke arahku.  
>"Bukan urusanmu!"Balasnya pendek. Akhirnua aku duduk di sofa dengan suasana keheningan.<br>Hening..

...

..

"Ano..Elliot..aku dengar kau sekelas dengan Eida.."Oz mulai angkat bicara.  
>"Ah iya emang kenapa?"Tanyaku cuek.<br>"Apa Eida mengalami sesuatu di kelas atau semacamnya?"Tanya Oz. Jujur aku tidak mengerti maksud Oz.  
>"Apa maksudmu? Apa Eida mengalami sesuatu?"Tanyaku balik. Oz hanya diam seribu kata.<br>"..."

PRANG! Suara pecahan gelas terdengar dari dapur. Aku yang mempunyai refleks tinggi segera berlari ke arah dapur, di tempat Eida berada. Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin hingga aku sampai di dapur. Aku melihat Eida pingsan dengan posisi bersandar di dinding. Terliha darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.  
>"EIDA!"<p>

.

.

.

Uhh sudah 2 jam aku menunggu Eida terbangun. Oz dan kawan-kawannya sedang pergi membeli obat. Reo menghilang begitu saja? Aku hanya terduduk di samping tempat tidur sambil memperhatikan keadaan Eida. Membosankan...  
>"Ermh..uuh" Ahh.. Dia mulai sadar.<br>"Akhirnya kau bangun juga ya putri tidur"Ucapku.  
>"Ak-ku dimana?"Tanyanya.<br>"Ini di kamarmu, kau pingsan saat membuat teh di dapur..."Balasku. Sial jantungku berdegup kencang.  
>"Uh kakak di mana?"Tanyanya lagi. Uhh Aku benci di tanya tanya lagi.<p>

"Kakakmu sedang pergi ke kota untuk membeli obat untuk mu..."Balasku mulau jengkel.  
>Mendengar perkataanku tadi, ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya.<br>"Apa yang kau lakukan!"Tegurku cemas. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum.  
>"Aku baik-baik saja kok..Lihat aku bisa berdiri..."Katanya sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Tapi baru beberapa detik, ia ambruk. melihat Eida terjatuh dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Eida tersebut."Dasar bodoh! Kau jangan memaksakan diri!" ujarku. Eida hanya tersenyum lemah.<br>Aku segera membopongnya ke tempat tidur.  
>"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa sih?"Tanyaku heran. Senyum Eida yang manis berubah menjadi senyum miris.<br>"Aku..."

.

.

.

"Lemah ginjal ya..."Aku menggaruk dagu. Jadi selama ini di balik senyuman ia mempunyai penyakit separah ini?  
>"Kata dokter aku tidak bisa sembuh dari penyakitku...Akhirnya hidupku bergantung dengan obat..."Ucapnya. Aku hanya terdiam seribu kata.<p>

"Paman Oscar bilang aku akan baik baik saja...Tapi semakin lama kondisiku makin buruk..Aku merasa hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi..."

"Aku ingin sekali malaikat kematian mencabut nyawaku sekarang...agar tidak merepotkan paman Oscar..Kakak dan teman teman.."Setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Eida.

"Bodoh ! Kehidupan itu sangat berguna!...Jadi jangan kau buang dengan sia sia!"Ujar ku sambil menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Eida tertegun.  
>"Selemah-lemah seseorang, kalau ia bisa berguna bagi orang pasti hidupnya akan bahagia..."tuturku. Eida murung.<br>"Aku yakin kamu pasti kaut Eida! Jangan pantang menyerah!"Aku menyemangati Eida. Sekilas Eida tersenyum,aku segera memegang dagunya dengan maksud iseng.  
>"Senyumanmu sangat indah sekali Eida..."Ujarku sengaja. Tersirat rona merah di pipi Eida. Mungkin ini timing tepat untuk menya..menyatakan cinta. Yak ini saatnya elly!<br>"Ano..Nona Eida ...Ada yang harus aku bicarakan..."Ucapku gugup. Jari jemariku masih menetap di dagu yang bewarna putih bersih tak pernah di sentuh oleh lelaki manapun kecuali pamannya dan kakaknya.  
>"A-apa..?"Eida juga gugup.<br>"Ano aku...Aku...mencintaimu..."  
>"..." Tak ada respon darinya. Cepat cari alasan lain Elliot!<br>.

.

.

.

"Hahaha aku Cuma bercanda kok.."Ucapku sambil berpura-pura tertawa. Tentu saja Eida tidak percaya.  
>"Aku bisa membedakan mana orang yang jujur dengan orang yang berbohong loh..."Ujar Eida tersenyum simpul. Sialan!<p>

"Tak ada alasan untuk berbohong jika kau menyukai ku Elliot! Jujur, kau tidak pandai berbohong"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"..."

.

.

.

CUP!  
>aku mengecup bibir Eida dengan halus dan hangat. Tentu saja Eida kaget atas perlakuanku.<br>"Hehehe"Aku hanya tertawa cekikikan. Sedangkan Eida menyerucutkan bibir sambil berkata "Elly nakal!"Ujarnya. Ia segera melempar bantal ke arahku, tapi meleset.  
>"Ohh tidak bisa!"Ejekku. Eida makin semangat melempar bantal ke arahku.<p>

.

.

.  
><strong><em>GRUUUUUUUUUUK<em>**

"Aku lapar Elliot..."Ujarnya sambil memegang perut.

Aku mengerti,aku segera pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan sepiring martabak telur buatan Gil.  
>"Berhubung kau lagi sakit...Biar aku yang menyuapi mu.."<p>

"T-tapi..."

"A..Kereta mau lewat..A..Aem"Aku segera menyuapin Eida. Aku rasa masakan Gil pasti rasanya enak. Aku lihat Eida sangat senang dengan makanan Gilbert.  
>"Ayo lagi A...aem"Aku menyuapin martabak telur itu sampai habis. Aku lihat sangat Eida gembira sekali. Senyuman dari bibir mungilnya itu...Begitu indah. Akhirnya kami menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berbincang-bingcang sampai kedatangan Oz dan kawan-kawan.<p>

.

.

.

.

~ 5 bulan kemudian~

5 bulan berlalu. Setelah kejadian waktu itu hubungan ku dengan Eida makin erat. Dan aku juga udah damai dengan si pendek. Yah...Atas permintaan Eida dan teman temanku juga . huh menyebalkan. Pada suatu hari yang mendung. Aku baru saja selesai dengan kelas musik. Langit yang begitu mendung mencekam tanda mau hujan. Aku harus segera pergi ke asrama agar tidak kehujanan nanti. Saat aku berjalan di taman. Aku bertemu dengan Eida yang sendiri di taman itu. Aku segera menghampirinya..Yah dari pada ia nanti terjadi apa apa gimana?

"Yo! Eida-chan.."Sapaku. Ia membalas senyum.  
>"Sedang apa kau disini?"Tanyaku basabasi.<p>

"Aku hanya lagi menyendiri..."Balasnya. Eh..Ada yang aneh dengannya. Aku segera menanyakan alasannya.  
>"Kamu kenapa..?"Tanyaku. Terlihat Senyuman Eida menjadi miris sekali, aku mengerti maksudnya.<br>"Kemaren aku baru saja dapat laporan dokter...Kata dokter aku..."

"Hahh..? Apa?"  
>"Dokter bilang kondisi ku semakin buruk...Mungkin hidupku tinggal terbilang beberapa bulan lagi.."Ujarnya sedih.<br>DEG! Apa!

"..."Aku terdiam seribu kata. Tentu saja aku syok mendengar perkataan Eida tadi.  
>"sudah kukira ini bakal terjadi..Elly"Tiba-tiba Setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Eida. Aku segera memeluk Eida guna untuk menghibur dirinya dikala sedang sedih.<br>"Tenang saja! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa bertahan Eida!"Ujarku. Eida menatapi ku.  
>"Elly..."Lirihnya.<p>

.

.

.

JEDER!  
>Suara gemuruh terdengar dari langit, setetes demi tetes air hujan turun perlahan.<br>"Eida ayo kita cari tempat untuk meneduh!"Ujarku seraya menarik tangannya dan segera berlari ke tempat untuk meneduh.  
>Aku terus berlari lari untuk mencari tempat untuk berteduh hingga aku bertemu sebuah pohon beringin yang besar dan kokoh .<br>"Hosh..Hosh Disini saja Eida"Ujarku. Eida menangguk-angguk. Aku segera duduk menyandar di batang pohon tersebut sedangkan Eida hanya diam saja. Selang beberapa detik ia ambruk.  
>"EIDA!"Aku segera menangkap tubuh mungil Eida yang sudah lemas sekali. Tercium bau aroma parfum bunga mawar dari tubuhnya. Matanya yang memperlihat iris emeraldnya begitu sayu dan wajahnya menjadi pucat.<br>"Astaga badanmu panas sekali! "Ujarku panik. Sedangkan ia hanya terdiam saja.

"Kau membawa obat Eida"Tanyaku panik. Tapi ia hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Ya tuhan jangan sekarang kau mengambilnya.  
>"Ellio..t Jangan khawatir..Ak..u baik baik saja.."Ucapnya sambil menenangkan diriku yang sedang panik. Sejenak aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diriku.<p>

"Aku akan menghubungi Oz..."Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan hp dari dan jari-jariku segera berpacu dalam keypad hpku untuk mengetik Email.

_From: Elliot Sang Pianis hebat._

_To: Oz Vessaliuuss_

_Oz! Eida pingsan...  
>tolong hubungin dokter...aku berada di taman sekolah.<em>

_Dekat pohon beringin.._

Setelah mengirim Email ke OZ, akus egera menanyakan keadaanya.  
>"Kau sudah membaik?"Tanyaku. Tapi, ia menggeleng-geleng.<br>"Tunggu kakakmu datang.."Ujarku. Eida diam seribu kata...

.

.

Zrashh!

Hujan semakin lebat, aku rasa sebentar lagi akan datang badai.

Aku khawatir keadaan Eida. Eida masih saja terdiam.

Hening...

.

.

.

"Ell..y"Panggil Eida memecahkan keheningan.

Aku menengok. "Huh?" responku.

"Makasih atas segalanya yang kau beri padaku... "Ucapnya. Akupun kaget dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah mengirimkan Email kekakakku...Karena aku yakin cepat atau lambat aku akan meninggal..."

"Eida..."

"Aku hidup tanpa pernah melihat orang tuaku..Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur 4 tahun...Ayahku pergi dari rumah saat umurku 6 tahun..Aku selalu tinggal dengan paman dan kakak..."

Aku terdiam.

"Aku selalu membuat repot kakak dan paman...Mereka selalu berjuang agar aku sembuh dari penyakitku...Tapi hasilnya nihil..."

"Eida..."

"Cepat atau lambat aku akan meninggal Elliot..Bisakah aku meminta satu permintaan?"Tanyanya.

"A-apa..?"Balasku.

"Ini..."Eida memberikan aku sebuah jepit rambut dan kalung yang terbuat dari batu safir.

"Ini adalah hadiah terakhir dari ayah dan ibu sebelum kepergiannya..Bisakah kau menyimpannya?" Tuturnya. Hah! Itu mustahil!

"Tapi..Aku tidak pantas menerimanya.."Kataku sambil mengembalikan kedua barang itu. Tapi, Eida menepisnya.

"An..ggap saja itu ada..lah sebuah cer..cahan harapan suatu saat nanti kit..a akan bertemu nant..i..."Ucapnya terengah-engah.  
>"Eida..san"<p>

Eida tersenyum manis sambil meneteskan air matanya. Itu adalah senyuman yang paling indah dalam hidupku.

"Stay with me..Dont leave me alone Eida.."tuturku. Ah..Air pelupuk mataku mulai panas. Sedetik kemudian , air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

"I w..ill live in h-heart"Ucapnya terengah-engah. Aku mulai tertunduk. Setelah itu aku mengatakan.  
>"I...love you..Eida! I LOVE YOU EIDA!" Eida hanya tersenyum.<br>"Love you...Too.."

Perlahan mata Eida langsung terpejam, ,hembusan nafas tak terhembus. Aku segera memegang tangan Eida. Dingin.

Eida baru saja istirahat dengan damai. Tetapi, senyum manis masih terlukir dari bibir mungil Eida.  
>"EIDAA!"Aku berteriak histeris. Lelaki memang tidak gentle kalau menangis, tapi tidak berlaku dalam keadaannya begini . Aku masih teringat senyumannya itu.<p>

"Senang berjumpa dengan mu... Elliot" Senyumannya.

"Aku harap kau mau mengajariku bermain piano Elliot-kun" Tingkahnya..

"Elliot Kun!" Suaranya...

Semua kerekam dalam seberkas memori tersimpan dalam ingatan Elliot.

"Senyum yang manis itu..Sangat pahit untuk di lupakan Eida"Ucapku lirih.

Tak lama kemudian hujan pun terhenti. Oz dan kawan-kawan pun akhirnya sampai ke tempatku. Oz syok melihat Eida yang sudah terbujur kaku di pelukanku.

"Eida..."Lirihnya. Ia segera menghampiri diriku. Aku tau pasti ia akan menghajarku...  
>"Elliot..."Lirihnya lagi. Sedangkan Gilbert dan Alice turut dalam kesedihannya.<br>Bruk! Seketika Oz memelukku, aku pun kaget dengan perlakuan Oz.  
>"Oz...?"<p>

"Terimakasih Elliot..Sekarang Eida bahagia di sana..."Lirihya. aku bisa melihat ia sedang menangis di pundakku. Aku membiarkan saja, wajar toh! Ia sedang bersedih hati.

"Oz...Sekarang Eida terbebas dari deritanya...Ia sekarang lagi tersenyum di dunianya.."Ucapku lirih. Oz mengangguk. Ia segera menengok kearah Gilbert.  
>"Tuan muda..Mari kita bawa Nona Eida ke Mansion untuk di semayamkan"Ucap Gilbert yang sedang menahan tangisannya. Sedangkan Alice menangis histeris di pelukan Oz.<p>

"Oz...Ini..."Aku memberi jepit rambut dan kalung yang di berikan Eida tadi..Tapi Oz menolaknya.  
>"Ambil saja Elly...Itu adalah tanda bahwa ia menyayangimu Elliot!"Ujarnya. Aku tertunduk. Ingin sekali aku menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena aku yakin Eida menaruh harapan pada kalung dan jepitan rambut ini. Saat kami mulai meninggalkan tempat itu, aku melihat siluet seseorang gadis sedang memperhatikan kami. Aku menengok ke arah belakang dan aku melihat...<br>Eida tersenyum di balik pohon sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Aku pun membalas senyumannya. Perlahan siluet gadis itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang semilir. Yah..Sekarang aku akan menjalani hidup tanpanya...Ya..tanpanya.

~FIN~

Yoo Saya kembali dengan fict gaje nan abal di fandom ini. Yah lumayan panjang soalnya ane mau buat one shoot :3 kalau ada misstypo gomene ya! Oh ya awalan fictnya saya ambil dari retrace 46 komik vol 12. Sebenarnya itu buat Vincent tapi..yah saya edit biar nyambung muhahahaha *di tusuk Vincent*. Kayaknya penyakitnya masuk akal gak sih? Dan ini ceritanya udah di jaman modern loh! bukan jaman bahala :P * digetok*

Please Review, nge flame boleh kok! Asal jangan banyak-banyak. Nanti kata bang Rhoma Irama : "Sungguh Terlalu" Muhehehehe * Di getok*

*note:Festival Reversed-reversed : festival dimana seorang pelayan menjadi majikan dan seorang majikan menjadi pelayan. Biasanya di lakukan pada awal musim gugur. Tujuannnya untuk mempererat hubungan antara pelayan dan majikan.


End file.
